the dark burning rage of hope
by heroswork productions
Summary: This I'll be it ,following the lover of the hero she must decide his fate... Canon story to the blinding light of darkness. Rated t may possibly change if pursaded;-) parings from destiny high(not my story) and other story's plz don't flame second story evarrr I don't own kingdom hearts.


**hi guys this story will follow April as we discover what happened to her which caused her amnesia.**

**PS this will only be in April or the narrator (my) point of view.**

**Chapter 1 : firefly**

Kairi and sora and the others look amazed ritionex And April land in the small back garden unaware of the audience they had gathered staring deeply into each others eyes,smiling.

Riku, not one for romance and mushy stuff loudly cleared his throat.

I glared at that barstard, it was my moment I wanted it to stay that way.

April stared at him hard causing his hair to burst flames as sora and the rest of them erupted into hysterics except yuffie who hastily ran inside to get water.

As the rest of them were busy laughing ritionex dragged April up stairs at an alarming speed practically throwing her on to the bed, using his powers of wind to tear off her clothes and ...

"And what " yuffie demanded slamming her fist on the dining table "please tell me he gave you the-" kairi elbowed her in the ribs "shut Up, I Don't want hiro to hear this" she whispered glaring at her.

Hiro stared at his mother with wide eyes as she said this causing him to splurt out "mama" repeatedly without kairi knowing until yuffie pointed out " it looks like he wants to know too" causing almost everyone eating to almost choke with laughter.

Ritionex walked into them with a stern face on causing every one to go silent , surprisingly even hiro.

He stared absently at them thinking about something deeply before quickly. Saying " can I speak to april ,sora and riku in private ,please. This angered yuffie quickly responding so what do want him for big man . unfazed by the response he calmly added your wives may stay if they wish as this is a family matter.

Sora stood up "so, your in front of this family, our family , I've saved this world twice and that was only possible by sticking with those you keep close to your heart"as sora speaks ritoionex notices that everyone including April.

"Fine"ritionex sighs I guess i'all just have to show you as he quickly rushes in and grabs soras hand just as kairi does whisking them away...

I opened my eyes in a place I recognised before "this is home I can see where I live-" screamed giddy with excitement but I noticed something black at the edge of the city limits. All off sudden an explosion rocks the building were standing on shaking in us apart .

Sora and riku both summon their keyblades' pointing them at ritionex shouting get us out of here or I swear I'll kill you but he ignored them staring hard at something in the distance.

I put a circle of fire around us and get ready to fight as kairi holds hiro close to her Face as the darkness gets closer and closer alarmingly quickly and just as one of them is about to strike ritionex swings his hand down and they end up back in the kitchen.

"What the crap was that" riku demands still brandishing his keyblade at my fiancée but there was nothing I could do I was still in fear from looking at their eyes.

Ritionex still as calm as ever responded "that, was my home 5 hours ago" riku put it down and it disappeared. "And it will happen to every thing every where if we don't stop it" he continued. "Who's we ,you almost got us killed" sora snapped bitterly. "You said your a family , I presume your do this together" "well not with you, psychopath" yuffie shouted. Slowly but surely every one began to shout at him.

"ENOUGH" I roared silencing every one expert hiro who started to cry, "he may of almost put us in harms way just now but I know he'd rather die than know someone he loves die ,even to the extent of his own life, so I don't know about you but if he's asking for help this once with the amount of times he helped you then you should check who you call family" I stormed out taking ritionex with me.

We were watching the waves go by as I asked him what we had to do "well" he started "you've heard of purge beacons right?" "I shake my had never got round to studying it " I smiled he smiled back saying"at the end of every cluster of universes is a Ultrix relic of great power but at the end of the multi verse is the purge beacon which, once powered will cleanse all evil and darkness from its multi verse." Yeah I know that part I said remembering it.

"I'm not done , if darkness were to activate it it would reverse the process-" "-and send darkness all through the place ,yeah then what." I interrupted he stared at me annoyed"OK sorry" I said turning serious. "So the eleders of each universe split apart the Ultrix relic and his them with the strongest warriors in seven parts each resembling a galaxy or in this case world "wait if there's seven relics and six ultima keychains we just need to find one more, right?" I said with new hope.

"Yes and I have the last one but we still need the keys with them otherwise there useless without it " he sighed "so whadd' ya say guys, will you help us " ritionex shouted up to the roof of the shack causing what seemed like a land slide on the roof causing sora riku kairi yuffoe and the rest of them to fall of except hiro who was caught by yuffie"

Sora was the first up and ran up to shake his hand but I couldn't stop laughing as riku and yuffie chased about the beach" sure" sora said after coming out of his fit of giggles "well, I'm afraid you can't leave just yet " Said a deep voice . I looked up to see a man holding a katana to kairi's neck. "Seiphiroth" sora shouted as kairi cried for sora to help.

"You move, she dies " he threatened "I guess its a rematch off the world cup, isn't it sora" he grinned menacingly "but this time you'll lose what's close to you "...

**cliffhanger lol:-) **

**Please read the story's linked in below if you don't understand the storys links and pairings with kingdom hearts and give a big thanks to skyscraper15 for allowing us to us some of his ideas**

**Author of story's below Skyscraper15**

** s/9276031/1/College-Year-Book-Three**

** s/8979184/1/Senior-Year-Book-two**

** s/8878287/1/Destiny-s-High-book-one**


End file.
